


默读同人

by Hikaru557



Category: Priest 舟渡 默读
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaru557/pseuds/Hikaru557
Summary: 舟渡日常





	默读同人

**Author's Note:**

> 这里咕咕啾。

入秋了，天黑的很快。

 

费渡又玩失踪。

 

这是骆闻舟回到家以后得到的第一个信息。

 

费渡不在家，没给他发短信，家里翻来覆去也找不到任何疑似费渡留下的纸条。

 

小兔崽子去哪了！

 

骆闻舟抓了抓头发，一顿烦躁，今天莫名其妙被上头骂了一顿就算了，回到家居然还不能省心！

 

骆一锅拖着肥胖的身躯从沙发缝里爬出来，然后一跃而下，肉球一样的身躯在空中颤颤巍巍。

 

骆闻舟看着这一幕：“……”看来要减少骆一锅的猫粮了。

 

骆一锅走到骆闻舟身旁，蹭了蹭，还嗲里嗲气地喵了一声，这是想吃东西了。

 

骆闻舟看透了骆一锅的猫性，一jio把那只肥猫撩开，“滚一边去，爸爸今天心情不好，别来惹我。”

 

掏出手机播了一个电话，在一阵“嘟……嘟……嘟”声中，骆闻舟手指点了点骆一锅，“骆一锅，你怎么什么用都没有呢，叫你看着人，人呢？”

 

骆一锅：“……”喵？

 

通了，那边有声音响起，“喂？”

 

是费渡。

 

骆闻舟没出声，费渡的声音听起来有点和平时不大一样，尾音有点上撩。

 

肯定喝酒了。

 

“师兄？怎么不说话？”那边的费渡开口，松了松闷着自己的领结，略微露出劲瘦的脖颈。

 

骆闻舟捏了捏鼻梁骨，觉得自己肺都气炸了，想说的话都浮起葫芦按住瓢似的，蹭蹭蹭不见了。

 

为什么总是不听话呢，非要纸醉金迷、夜夜笙歌才能体现当代富二代的淫靡吗？

 

骆闻舟咬了下舌尖，尖利的虎牙马上让他感受到了血腥味儿，“费渡，你在哪？”

 

语气起伏不大，但这样的骆闻舟才是最恐怖的。

 

费渡一下子有点怂了，他觉得自己貌似又惹更年期老男人不爽了，“我在相对酒吧，你们市局对面新开的那家，师兄要来接我吗？”

 

“滚犊子，我今天有事，要去教训一个屡教不改的人，给你叫代驾。”说完骆闻舟拿着车钥匙出门了。

 

骆一锅见铲屎官消失的背影，一改刚开始的温顺，一爪子挠在门上。

 

骆一锅：“……”该死的骆闻舟，有了媳妇忘了儿。

 

出了门的骆闻舟依稀觉得自己忘了什么，本来不想去接费渡，但他还是开车往市局去了。

 

男人都是口是心非的动物。

 

不过也不算口是心非，毕竟，他确实要去教训人。

 

骆闻舟接到费渡时，费渡正在吧台给小姑娘调酒。

 

费渡还会调酒？骆闻舟就站的远远的看着他。

 

费渡这个人，杂七杂八的东西，他什么都会一点，有些博而不精的意思，但也就是这些一点，成了不少春心荡漾的小姑娘们的芳心纵火犯，还是烧掉家的那种。

 

费渡应该是看到骆闻了，但他就是不动，逗的小姑娘笑的花枝乱颤。骆闻舟大人有大量，自己走了过去。

 

但其实就是吃醋了。

 

“费渡，你看看几点了？该回家了。”骆闻舟说。

 

小姑娘转过头打量了他一下，翻了个白眼。

 

骆闻舟：“……”敢情我还打扰你们了？要不要我退场？

 

小姑娘开口：“大叔，你这么大把年纪了就别缠着费小公子啦。”

 

费渡笑出了声，看了眼骆闻舟。

 

骆闻舟也看着他，拿出烟点上：“哎姑娘，眼睛不要可以捐给有需要的人，这里出门右转，有家医院，报上费总的名字还能打个折，别客气啊。”

 

小姑娘：“你！”

 

骆闻舟：“我什么我，费渡，还不回家，骆一锅都要饿死了，回家喂猫去。”

 

骆闻舟吐了个烟圈，很是性感，费渡想，摸着下巴笑了，对着小姑娘说，“管家的来了，我得走了，有空再约，认识你很高兴，美丽的女士。”

 

小姑娘还想挽留一下费渡，嗲里嗲气的喊了一声，费渡没理她，往骆闻舟走去。

 

车载音响被打开，音乐流淌，在两人回家的路上。

 

费渡坐在副驾驶，眼神有点迷离，带着点酒气，“谢谢师兄来接我，不过师兄不是说没空吗？”

 

骆闻舟单手握方向盘，一手夹着烟放在窗口，自动忽视了那句询问，“为什么喝酒？”

 

费渡：“像我这种淫靡的富二代，出来找点乐子很正常。”

 

大晚上到酒吧给妹子调酒，这确实是费渡这脑回路不正常的家伙能干出来的事。

 

烟烧的有点快，烟灰悄无声息地掉落，骆闻舟说：“有家的人就别出去散发荷尔蒙了，免得酒后乱性，第二天起来什么都不记得了。”

 

费渡抽出车后座的湿纸巾，擦了擦手，刚才那个女孩拿酒杯的时候碰过他，“在师兄眼里，我就是这么没定力的人吗？”

 

骆闻舟：“那可不一定，遇上我你可能真的没定力了。”

 

真是自恋。

 

费渡打量般地看着骆闻舟，头发有点凌乱，警服下摆塞进裤腰，劲瘦的肌肉线条若隐若现，很好，他确实有点没定力了。

 

费渡舔了舔上颚齿：“师兄的意思是，我现在可以酒后乱性吻你吗？”

 

骆闻舟看了他一眼，在费渡地眼神中看到了一丝光，骆闻舟不说话，把车停到路边的停车位上。

 

费渡看着骆闻舟打开安全带，吸了口烟。

 

“怎么了？要买什么……”费渡话说到一半没了下文。

 

骆闻俯过身，一手扯着费渡的衣领亲吻着，另一只手放在费渡脖颈处。

 

很烫，心脏牵扯着动脉，跳动地很快。

 

骆闻舟没吐掉的烟顺着唇缝过给费渡，尼古丁的味道凶残地侵占整个口腔。

 

车上的音乐有点大，盖过了舌尖纠缠带来的水声，一曲毕，骆闻舟已经放开费渡，重新系上安全带，开车回家。

 

费渡还没从香烟的后劲儿中缓过来，不住地咳嗽，他喘着气，舔了下嘴唇，感受到了血腥味。

 

骆闻舟把他嘴唇咬破了。

 

费渡：“师兄，现在酒后乱性的不是我，啊不，你也没喝酒。”

 

骆闻舟把烟掐灭在烟灰缸上：“清醒着呢，怎么？有意见？有意见憋着，憋不死你！”

 

费渡挑了下眉，不再说话，大叔生气了。

 

一路无话，其实是费渡酒劲儿上来，有点困了，骆闻舟没打扰他。

 

快到家时，费渡突然睁眼，说：“师兄，我想吃糖炒栗子，给我买点呗。”

 

骆闻舟缓缓停了车，附近刚好有一家卖糖炒栗子的流动小摊儿，费渡大概是闻到糖炒栗子的香味儿才突然醒来。

 

“等着。”骆闻舟丢下话，下车往小摊走去。

 

费渡看着骆闻舟的背影，突然心生无比的眷恋。

 

一个人在脱离困境以后，总会沉迷于岁月安好的日子，以前多少雄心壮志，尔虞我诈全都空了，会忘了自己的险恶，想躲在这种庇护下，一辈子都不离开。

 

真像戏文里说的：愿此生终老温柔，蝴蝶不羡仙乡。

 

骆闻舟买完栗子回来，抓了一小把放在费渡手心，剩下的搁车门的小空间上。

 

费渡掰开一个栗子吃了：“师兄，你也太小气了，就给那么点。”

 

骆闻舟说：“少吃点，上火。”

 

费渡掰开第二个扔进嘴里，“这不有你给我下火吗？”

 

骆闻舟说：“少说荤段子，上次给你买了一大包，你吃了一路，一颗也没给我剩下。”

 

费渡笑了笑，剥开一个往骆闻舟嘴里送。

 

骆闻舟避开栗子，“开车呢。”

 

费渡把那颗栗子吃了，“我可给你了，是你自己不要。”

 

骆闻舟：“……”幸好还留了一些。

 

就五分钟的车程，费渡手上的栗子全部变成了一堆壳，进了家门，换了鞋子，骆一锅正蹲在门口，这次它没有一看见费渡就跑，原因是，最近这段时间都是费渡给骆一锅喂吃的。

 

这小兔崽子有奶便是娘。

 

骆闻舟拿了衣服要去洗澡，费渡堵在浴室门口，正笑的不怀好意。 

 

骆闻舟眯了眯眼：“干嘛？”

 

费渡靠近骆闻舟，手指在警服衣领上划过，“我偷偷去喝酒，师兄不怪我？不罚我吗？”

 

骆闻舟抓住费渡要往他衣服里钻的手，再费渡耳畔说，“看不出来费总还有抖S倾向啊，你想要什么惩罚？嗯？宝贝儿”

 

骆闻舟扣着费渡后脑勺，吻了过去。

 

灯光旖旎，暧昧极了。

 

亲吻声被演奏成优美的音乐，两人分开毫厘，费渡灼热的气息喷出，有点喘息地说：“什么惩罚，我想想，嗯，下不了床的那种好了。”

 

骆闻舟一手揽住费渡的腰，让他双脚离了地，一手握着浴室门把手，很是煞风景地说了一句：“那明天早上把你的鞋都藏起来好了。”

 

拉开浴室门，带着人进去了，收下了还没穿过的干净衣服呗丢在地上……

 

浴室里水声不断，传来各种间断的声音……

 

啪！拉灯了。

 

――――――――――――――

 

骆一锅：“……”喵喵喵？我要饿死了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo或者评论一下叭。


End file.
